rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Snakillis
Snakillis, formerly called John Smiths, is a Snake mutant played by Kingjohnrocks on World 42. He is roleplayed as a Super-hero and was created for Public and Super-hero Roleplay. He was bitten by a cursed Snake when on an exploration expedition near Shilo Village. The Snake had a curse laid on it by a Dark mage named Therboius Nukilis. The Snake's bite and venom injection gave him Snake-like hearing, reflexes, immunity to poisons, ability to use Venom when he bites, superior speed and even a healing factor. Smiths currently fights evil in all the lands of Gielinor.. Biography John Wenterberth Smith was born in a wealthy part of Varrock to wealthy parents, who held no title in any Noble house. He would always go up to the Varrock Muesam and look at the artefacts that were brought forth by many adventuerers and travelers. His childhood was filled with travel, fishing, and gardening. His parents would always take him to River Lum to cage for some Lobsters. By age 18 he decided what his goal was for life: An Archeologist for the Varrock Muesam. He went all around GIelinor, from Oo'log, to Al-kharid and Nardah, to Ardounge and the Tree Gnome lands. He discovered many precious artefacts that dated back to the 4th and 3rd ages and turned them to the Muesam. By the age of 50 years he decided to do a trip to Southern Karamja. He grabbed a katana and cut through Jungle vines and obstacles as we walked, with the goal of finding a relic of an Ancient God-Wars Karamja Priest. When he reached the beach near Shilo, a Snake with a yellow glow and red eyes slithered towards Smiths. Smiths always had an interest with Snakes. Little did he know a Dark Mage had cast a curse upon the Snake, a deadly curse that could change the life of any who were bitten by it. Smiths reached his left hand out to the Snake in a friendly gesture. Just that moment the Snake snapped at his hand, grabbing on to it for 3 minutes. Smiths ran around and circles and screamed, also trying to yank the Snake by it's bottom to get off of him. After 3 minutes the Snake willingly let go after injecting yellow Venom into Smiths body. Smiths collapsed, laying on the Karamja beaches for a total of two days. When he woke up he found himself not to be simply John Smiths, but someone different! His Skin went from a soft white to a green, hard, reptilian skin. His eyes went from Aqua blue to reptile red. He grew claws and other in-human abilities. It took him only a week to master his abilities, and even willingly shed his Snake skin to go back to human form if he pleases. He currently is a friend of Frog Man and a superhero, sworn to fight evil and injustice in Gielinor. Powers and Abilities Healing Factor: Varies. Example, if a human broke his bone with an axe, after a day/week, it'd heal. His healing factor is long-term and not right away. Reflexes/flexibility: He has Snake-like reflexes and extreme flexibility. Venom: Venom can be injected into his victim upon biting them. Claws: He has long claws that he can use against his enemies. Immunity to poisons: He is immune to venom and poisons. Speed: He has the ability to out run a human, however, his speed is not as fast as Vyre speed. Thus; people can react. Whip-like tail: His tail can swing around to his victims and slash at them like a whip. It is his signature move to have his tail wrap around a victim and bring them close to his teeth, devour their necks, then leave them for dead. Weaknesses Fire: He has an extreme fear of Fire. However, no one would ICly know this unless they asked him. Whips: Despite having a whip-like tail, he is afraid of getting slashed and strangled by a whip. Steel: His signature weakness is steel. Steel simply hurts him more then his other weaknesses, but it doesn't stun him or knock him out. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Armadylean Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Custom Content Category:Warped